Demons Meet Soul Reapers
by JessicaYuki
Summary: Kira, a girl unknowned to her surroundings, is a demon. She meets up with the Soul Reapers and The Demon Squad on her first day of school. I wonder what happens... :  HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Demons Meet Soul Reapers**

This is my second story ^^ And these are the pairings

Hiei x OC

Yuusuke x Keiko

Ichigo x Rukia

Kurama x Orihime

Chapter 1 The Meeting

Kira, a tall girl, about 15 years old walked into Karakura high school. She was an average girl, until this day. She looked at the school with interest and whistled, "This school will be fun, I know it..." She held her books to her chest and walked into class. Kira surveyed the room curiously and was introduced by the teacher as Kira Ariadne, the newest addition to the class.

"We have to WHAT!" Yuusuke asked again for the 5th annoying time. Botan repeated, "We have to go convince a demon, who is unknown of her demonic powers, to come with us, back here…her powers will be useful in the future." Kurama and Hiei nodded, while Kuwabara shook his head, "Sorry guys, I'm not going on this mission, my father expects me to get better grades than I am currently getting."

Kuwabara left and as soon as he did so, Hiei said dully, "This person better be worth my time, or I'm out of here." Botan nodded and said in an unsure voice, "Of course she will…I think." She pushed Yuusuke out of the door, following were Kurama and Hiei. Botan locked the door and sighed, "Finally, peace and quiet…" Her eyes were relieved, but her face had a worried expression.

Ichigo made his way to school, in full dressed uniform. His eyes were bright and cheerful, yet something about his expression was _different_. He fastened his pace at the last moment and arrived in class just in time to hear the introduction of Kira Ariadne. Something about her, something was different from a normal person's. But when he saw the cold glare from Kira Ariadne, he turned away and sat down.

_These uniforms are so restrictive! Be quiet Matsumoto, we're supposed to be normal students! Sorry Captain! Will you guys stop bickering? SHUT UP! Not including you Captain Hitsugaya. _ The talking outside had said with much commotion. The teacher left the room to see what had happened, but suddenly, five different recognized shinigamis appeared at the doorway, breaking down the door on accident.

Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Renji, Izuzu Kira, and Hinamori were standing in the doorway. All his classmates, except Ichigo and Kira, froze in terror, since they had seen Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Renji in their last visit. Ichigo sighed and greeted them like normal students, "Hello Matsumoto, Toshiro, Renji, Izuzu Kira, and Hinamori…" Then he asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Hitsugaya had a look on his face, "It's Captain Toshiro to you idiot! And we're here on business, we could sense some…" He lowered his voice. "Demonic power in this school, no staff of course, it's one of the newest additions to this school."

At that moment, Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kurama went in with their uniforms on. They rushed up to Kira's classroom and looked at the other 5 soul reapers strangely. They could somehow sense the powerful energies of these soul reapers. Yuusuke muttered to Kurama, "You don't think Koenma mistook his father's information and forgot these five do you?" Kurama shook his head and greeted the 5 like normal students, while Yuusuke and Hiei surveyed them with distaste.

The hallow tracker was beeping like crazy. Matsumoto mumbled to Hitsugaya,"You don't think they're hallows do you?" Hitsugaya's eyes had widened, "They're demons."

Ichigo exclaimed,"WHAT?"

"Demons are Hallows, the next level. Or that's not right, I wasn't really paying attention." Izuzu Kira said.

Hitsugaya nodded.

Sorry if you think this is short.

Reviews please !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Showdown

Kira was suddenly grabbed by Ichigo in his shinigamis form and felt the feeling of jumping out of a window. She felt free, almost as though she was flying, but the orange haired guy's landing was as horrible as a raging storm.

Her eyes gave Ichigo a _why are you doing this _look. Ichigo sighed, "If you don't already know, you're a _demon."_ He said those words in disgust and Rukia and the other shinigamis had followed them.

While Yuusuke and Kurama were trying to figure out why there were so many bodies on the ground, Hiei was trying to comprehend if he just had some crazy battle urge, or that girl was pretty. Kurama finally put his foot on the answer, "They're shinigami. Come on Yuusuke, Hiei; let's go find them before they assassinate our quest."

Ichigo was ready to put his zanpaktou on the girl, throw it into her chest and make her disappear into the spirit world. But she had revealed the powers she knew of, her eyes flashing red. But at that moment, she fainted again in exhaustion.

Kurama, Yuusuke, and Hiei had arrived at just that moment. "We've come to take her with us. And we're not planning to hear a no with you guys." Yuusuke said darkly, Hiei quickly snatching Kira from the shinigami.

They weren't planning to let go of this powerful demon without a fight, neither of them did, shinigami or demon. Hiei set Kira down on the grass, the battle was not fair. "You know, if you want to battle us for her, you should minus some of your shinigami until they reach the difference of 3." Kurama said as a matter of factly. The shinigami nodded and then minused Izuzu Kira and Hinamori and Renji.

"I call the Ichigo guy." Yuusuke said as he instantly stepped towards Hitsugaya, his eyes looking determined.

"I've got this officer chick." Hiei said in a fake cool tone.

"Leaves me with Hitsugaya-san." Kurama said politely and stepped forward, bowing.

(Will show their battles separately)

Yuusuke speedily ran towards Ichigo, Ichigo running faster towards him with his zanpaktou. Yuusuke jumped up and did his reigun. Something about Kira made him get angry so easily, so he became the Raizen inspired demon form. Ichigo's eyes widened at the new transformation, yet he never wavered from defense. He began to turn into his Hollowfication, also using bankai with it. Then he did Getsuga Tenshun and at that same moment, Yuusuke had hit him with Rei Gun again. The blows were alarmingly dangerous, yet Getsuga Tenshin won. The Reigun pushed past the Getsuga Tenshin and towards Ichigo and Getsuga Tenshin to Yuusuke.

Now Ichigo was hurt, he couldn't move his arm or one of his legs simply because of that perfected Reigun. He lay down to rest, since he could at least get away from the pain for an hour or two.

Yuusuke had been hit and now he was seriously hurt. But he couldn't be seen hurt by his girlfriend Keiko, she would obsess over him and miss school just because of him. Several of his rib bones were broken, his arm, his ankle, and a bit of his other leg. He let himself fall into a deep sleep, trying to run away from the pain he was feeling.

Now it was Hiei verses Matsumoto…I wonder if Hiei goes easy on a girl…O: Now that you know he likes one of course…

Hiei's eyes showed no emotion as he ran at Matsumoto as though teleporting. He hit her sixteen times which was making her fall over. Hiei used his sword of darkness to stab Matsumoto one more time and then sighed, "Easy…and don't look at me like that strawberry boy (Ichigo), you nearly killed Yuusuke just now."

(Sorry if Hiei's fight was too easy, I just felt Matsumoto weakest of the trio.)

Kurama's battle will be done in the next chapter ^^

Review please 3


End file.
